Jacob Sartorius
Rolf Jacob Sartorius (/ˌsɑːrˈtɔəriːəs/; born October 2, 2002), known professionally as Jacob Sartorius, is an American singer and internet personality, who rose to fame via social media from posting lip-syncing videos on Musical.ly. In 2016, he released his debut single "Sweatshirt", which reached the Hot 100 charts in the United States and Canada. Jacob Sartorius was the 9th most searched musical artist of 2016.1 On January 20, 2017, Sartorius released his debut extended play The Last Text which included eight songs. The EP charted in the albums charts in the United States, Canada, Scotland, New Zealand, Republic of Ireland and Australia. His debut concert tour The Last Text World Tour took place the same year.2 Sartorius was unable to match this success with his follow-up effort, Left Me Hangin', which subsequently failed to make any chart appearance on any international albums chart. Contents hide * 1Early life * 2Career * 3Discography ** 3.1Extended plays ** 3.2Singles * 4Awards and nominations * 5Tours * 6References * 7External links Early life Sartorius was born in Oklahoma. Shortly after his birth, he was adopted and moved to Virginia because his birth parents were unable to take care of him. He was raised in Reston, Virginia by his adoptive parents.3 At age 7, Sartorius began acting in musicals, where he discovered his love for performing but caused people to bully him.4 In 2014, Sartorius uploaded his first online video to Vine at 11 years old. The video, which was a message about anti-bullying, went viral and began his fame on social media. After regularly posting videos to Vine, Sartorius became mildly popular on the app. Later that year, Sartorius joined Musical.lywhere his online fame took off. His lip-syncing videos on the app became very popular and led him to become one of the app's top stars with over 14 million followers.56[better source needed] Sartorius' newfound fame worsened the bullying at school. In 2016, Sartorius admitted he had to switch schools three different times in 2015 due to getting "verbally attacked, pushed, and teased" by classmates.7 Social media offered him an escape from bullying, with Sartorius stating: "Before Musical.ly, I wasn’t the most outgoing. The app helped me goof off. It’s like no one is watching besides the camera."4 Career After rising to fame via social media, Sartorius signed to an independent record label and released his debut single "Sweatshirt" on May 3, 2016. The song peaked at No. 90 on the US Billboard Hot 100, No. 81 on the Canadian Hot 100.89 Sartorius performed the song for the first time in Baltimore on May 7 during the Magcon tour, a tour where fans can meet and interact with Internet personalities and see them perform.10 Around that time, Business Insider predicted Sartorius "could be the next Justin Bieber".11 After the tour, Sartorius released two more singles, "Hit or Miss" and "All My Friends". With "Hit or Miss" debuting at No. 72 in the United States, it is his highest charting single to date.12 In 2016, Sartorius undertook the All My Friends Tour, a solo mini-tour where he performed in 6 cities.15 Three months later, Sartorius announced The Last Text World Tour where he will perform in 7 countries in 2017 in support of his debut extended play The Last Text.16 Discography Extended plays Singles Awards and nominations Tours * All My Friends Tour (2016) * The Last Text World Tour (2017) * The Left Me Hangin' Tour (2017) * Night & Day Tour (opening act for The Vamps) (2018)